A Guiding Light: An After Talpa Story
by Akemi
Summary: The Ronins get sucked into an alternate world where Sage must fulfill a prophecy and make a terrible sacrifice *completed!*
1. Gateway to the Sun

A Guiding Light

An After Talpa Story

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 9 chapter story plus author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1 -- Gateway to the Sun**

_ Whap!_

Sage danced out of the way the return swing, just barely missing being scratched by the glittering blade.He retreated backwards and regarded his opponent carefully, gray eyes narrowed as he tried to formulate an appropriate strategy.Sweat matted his golden hair and he was panting slightly with exertion.He held his no-datchi up in a defensive posture, sunlight reflecting off the silver metal and throwing its rays around the little clearing.Somewhere in the distant background, birds were chirping and a tiny brook gurgled as it meandered its way amongst the oak trees.But Sage paid it no mind, intent instead on his opponent.

A slight movement of the opposing blade was all the warning Sage got as he brought his no-datchi up to parry.He broke the deadlock immediately, bringing his own blade downward.His stroke was broken by another blade, the two weapons causing a metallic clang to reverberate amongst the trees.Sage whirled on his heel, this time avoiding a swing aimed at his side.Grimacing at the narrow escape, Sage fell back to circling, patiently awaiting the right movement.Suddenly, his opponent charged him and Sage ducked below the outstretched sword, bringing his own no-datchi up.Something silver went flying and Sage followed up on his advantage, launching into a series of swerves and a well placed kick.He was able to knock the second blade from his opponent's grasp and aimed his no-datchi tip at the other's throat.Despite his heavy breathing, he let a smug smile spread across his face.

"Gottcha," he grinned.

"Okay you win."China blue eyes smiled back at him from beneath a host of unkempt black bangs."But only because I let you."

"Yeah whatever Ryo," Sage laughed back, lowering his no-datchi and helping his friend up from his undignified position."I can't believe you charged me.You know you're not supposed to attack an enemy head on."

"Well, I was wondering what you would do," Ryo shrugged as he bent to retrieve his fallen katanas."Besides," he added with a laugh, "I was kicking your butt.Figured I'd give you a chance."

Sage rolled his eyes, "Yeah, virtuous Ryo, of course."

Ryo laughed at his expression, "Still, we're even now and I say we stop the chatter cause I'm in need of a shower."He used a white towel to mop the sweat from his forehead then carefully wrapped his two katanas in it.Sage mirrored his action and the two were soon walking down the familiar dirt path through the thick forest.Late afternoon sunlight filtered through the upper canopy whose boughs were dancing in the slight breeze.They didn't exchange any words but let nature take away the adrenalin of the duel.They came abreast a small lake which reflected a bright blue sky with cotton clouds like little islands drifting lazily by.Abruptly, the glassy surface of the water rippled and a brown head appeared.He blinked the water from his eyes and smiled at the two companions.

"Hey wait up!" he called, his strokes carrying him to shore.He eased out of the water and toweled off the extra water before joining the two on the path.

"Oh so Cye is actually leaving the water?" Ryo teased.

Cye made a face at him as he fell in step with them."Quiet Ryo," he laughed, "You should talk, I wasn't in the water nearly as long as you two were practicing out there," he gestured to the trees behind them.

Ryo mumbled something under his breath and Cye's sea blue eyes danced.Sage hid his own smile and wisely kept his mouth shut.An easy silence fell between them as the threesome continued down the path.The forest trees soon gave way to a sprawling English style mansion.It was two stories tall with a balcony that lined the entire front section.Tiled in alabaster white, the windows glinted the afternoon rays with the darker roof accented its beams.A Samurai Jeep was parked in the driveway and Sage noticed a skateboard that had been left near the front door.

"Looks like Mia brought Yulie back today," Cye smiled slightly.

"No wonder I can't find White Blaze," Ryo returned.

An odd smell drifted past Sage's nose and he groaned."It's not Rowen's turn to cook is it?" his tone tinged with a touch of horror.

Cye laughed at his expression, "Don't worry Sage, it's Kento's turn today.Last I saw Rowen, he was trying to fix Mia's laptop."

Conversation temporarily abated as they reached the doorframe and let themselves in.The scent Sage had smelled was coming from upstairs, not the kitchen where Kento was bustling about.They could hear him repeating his little litany.

"One for me, and one for them.One for me, and one for them . . ."

Cye sighed in exasperation and took himself in the direction of the kitchen with the hope of preventing Kento from eating _all of their dinners, while Ryo headed straight to the shower.That left Sage to investigate the upstairs and when he peered into Mia's room, he found Rowen's blue haired head bent over a laptop while Mia leaned over, watching him with interest.Rowen straightened, rescrewing the bottom then working the screen through the start-up sequence._

"There you go," Rowen said, rising, "It should work now, Mia."

"Thanks Rowen," Mia responded gratefully, seating herself in the space Rowen had just vacated."Now I can finally finish researching."

Rowen nodded then met Sage's gaze with a grin."Hey Sage, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wondering what that less than pleasant smell was," Sage answered easily, "I thought you were cooking again."

Rowen glared at his golden haired roommate then let his expression become more jovial."Sorry to disappoint you.Somehow the wires in Mia's laptop crossed.There was an electrical discharge and some of the bits burned."

"Right, I'll take your word for it," Sage said in answer.

They retreated back downstairs where Cye was helping Kento lay out his dishes on the table.Ryo emerged from the shower with an expression of satisfaction on his face.

"Smells good Kento!" he said cheerfully.

Kento grinned, "Mama Faun's secret recipes, of course.So let's eat before it gets cold!"

"Wait, where's Mia?" Cye began.

"Coming!" Mia called.She emerged from the upstairs a smile of satisfaction encompassing her face."Sorry I'm late," she added, taking her place at the table, "But I had to finish researching.According to my grandfather's old files, there's an old ruins near here known as the 'Gateway to the Sun.'It was once a Shinto shrine dedicated to Amateratsu, Goddess of the Sun."

"'Gateway to the Sun'?" Rowen cocked his head at that."I think I've vaguely heard of a place like that.I didn't know it still existed."

"Neither did I," Mia said excitedly, "And what's more, I think I'm going tomorrow to check it out."

"What's so interesting about a bunch of ruins?" Kento humfed, shoving food into his mouth.

"Hey!I think Japanese History is fascinating," Ryo threw a look in Kento."Why don't I join you Mia," he leaned forward, a gleam in his blue eyes, "And it's not like we have school or anything since tomorrow's Saturday."

Sage mulled that thought over in his head."Why don't we all go?It'll be a nice change of scenery."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind checking it out either," Rowen added.

"And don't forget me!" Yulie said, finally joining the others from his play outside.An added roar from outside caused Ryo to grin.

"So how about it Mia?" Cye turned back to her.

Mia laughed at them all."I'd love to have you guys around," she replied with genuine happiness."And it's not more than an hour away."

Kento sighed."Sure, why not?" he grumbled then finally assumed an air of defeat.Cye couldn't help but grin at his ash-haired friend.

"Oh come on Kento, you'll enjoy yourself, I promise."His expression grew crafty."It's either that or we have more swimming lessons tomorrow," he arched an eyebrow.

"The ruins sound great!" Kento said a little too enthusiastically, while at the same time throwing a look over his shoulder at his friend.

Laughter erupted around the table and plans were quickly made for a leisure day of exploring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The thick forest opened like a lotus in bloom, bringing with it all the sweet smells of forest flowers.Songbirds flitted from tree to tree and a light breeze sent the boughs dancing.Early morning sunlight filtered through the interwoven branches making the atmosphere decidedly pleasurable.A white tiger led the way through the dense underbrush, tail whipping back and forth next to an energetic eight year old boy.Yulie babbled excitedly to Mia who answered all of his questions with a laugh.Behind them, five other teenagers brought up the rear, each settling to a companionable silence, broken only by a tease here or there or a jovial laugh.

Sage let himself relax and observed the scenery around him.His senses wandered the area idly and the natural energy swirls were like a breath of fresh air to his soul.It wasn't often when they could all cut loose and enjoy a retreat like this.There were times when school life was almost as stressful as a battle with a Dynasty solider.Sage sighed.Popularity was sometimes a very unfavorable thing to have.He was constantly out in the spotlight and the pressure to continue to take the championships in kendo became unbearable at times.Then there were the fears he always had, ever since he had discovered he was a Ronin Warrior.The fear that the Dynasty would return and threaten the world once again.Sage's gray eyes closed to the thought.It was why he spent so much time out in the forests meditating or practicing.

A shout jarred Sage from his reverie and he looked up to see Yulie pointing excitedly to something beyond the bushes.Pushing the disturbing thoughts from his mind, Sage joined the others at the edge of the trail.His eye caught the scene and stopped any words that would have escaped his mouth.

A massive torii gate, its beams painted a red long faded by exposure to sun and rain, was the first thing he noticed.It stood as silent sentinel to the area that lay beyond.A ring of glimmering water full of white water lilies circled an island with what looked to be an old shrine placed on it. But the shrine looked nothing like one Sage would have associated with a holy Shinto site.The architecture was reminiscent of a large pagoda.Moss covered pinnacles rose from the circle of green, its worn edifice reaching for the sky.Wisteria vines draped their pale lavender flowers over the crumbling walls and weeping willow trees obscured the entrance in a screen of green.A bamboo bridge arched gracefully over the murky dark green water, only to dissolve into a tiled path of smooth gray stones polished by rain.Bamboo groves accented the lush greenery and were place at regular intervals both on the island and across on the other side.The sweet songs of nightingales blended with the gurgle of the water while the wind whistled through the bamboo branches.Brightly colored koi swam lazily in the water and tiny emerald hummingbirds could be seen flitting from lily to lily.For a moment, the six onlookers were loathe to disturb that tranquility and merely stared around in awe.But slowly, curiosity began to overtake them and, without saying a word, they passed under the torii gates and over the bamboo bridge.

The shrine loomed before him and Sage was filled with reverence for the massive structure.For being abandoned for centuries, the shrine was in extremely good condition.He stopped at the entrance and traced his fingers over the stone near the doorway.His fingers discovered a groove and Sage, his curiosity aroused, brushed back the hanging wisteria vines.He blinked when he realized there was actually a phrase engraved in the stone.It was difficult to make out the characters but Sage was finally able to put a coherent sentence together._"Wise one, open the gates with your wisdom."Sage frowned.__That's an odd phrase to put at the entrance to a shrine._

"Sage?Where are you?"

Sage shrugged and let the vines fall back, turning toward the source of the question.

"Back here, why?"

"It's pitch black in here!" that was Kento's voice."Can't you make a light or something?"

"You know it doesn't work that way," Sage answered, with a bit of irritation.

"Here, I brought some flashlights," came Mia's voice.Abruptly, the area was lit with a circle of bright light, giving definition to their surroundings.

"Hey! Look at that!" Ryo pointed to a large mural on the ceiling.In ages old paint was a scene of destruction.Women in cotton dresses and aprons clutched tiny children to their breast while their facial expressions were twisted into ones of absolute horror.Men ran toward them, mouths frozen in the midst of a scream.Behind them, black wolves with eerie red eyes chased them.Fangs bared with foam dripping from the deadly canines.The ground was blanketed in snow and ice and the trees around the people were bare of greenery, branches sagging.Above them, a figure in jet black robes gazed over the scene, arms outstretched with beams of black lightning streaming from his fingertips.Behind him, the sky was the color of night but with no moon or stars to alleviate the darkness.

Mia held a hand to her mouth in horror."Oh my goodness!"

"How horrible!" Cye exclaimed."Why would something like this be painted in a Shinto shrine?!"

Kento's mouth was open in shock."Man, talk about morbid.This just takes the cake!"

"Mia, those people . . ," Yulie trailed off and White Blaze butted his leg reassuringly as Ryo reached to encircle him with a reassuring arm.

Rowen's midnight eyes blinked up at the mural in confusion."You're right Cye.This place is called the 'Gateway to the Sun.'It doesn't make sense for something like this to be here.Mia," he turned to her, "Do you remember reading anything about this?"

"No," Mia shook her head, "All the documents I read said simply that feudal leaders often journeyed here to pay homage to Amateratsu.It was said that she entered our world here at times of great need.The shrine itself has been unused for centuries.That's all I really know."

Sage stared up at the mural, gray eyes wide with the graphic detail of the painting.He suddenly frowned._Something's not right.There was just something decidedly __wrong about what he was seeing.He felt a pressure on his mind the longer he looked at the mural.His breath caught in his throat and his heart went out to the people detailed, feeling the need to reach out and heal them . . ._

Suddenly the ground below them heaved like a bucking bronco.Stone debris fell from the upper floors and pelted them as they lost their footing.

"Ahhhh!"

"Mia!"Sage dodged the falling debris trying to reach her side.Green light flashed briefly and the green and white undergear formed around Sage's form.He used the inherent speed to grab Mia as a boulder tumbled toward her.Other colored lights flashed and Sage knew that the others had called their undergears to them as well.

"Ryo!" Yulie screamed and Sage scanned the area until he saw a white form nab the boy.

"Good job White Blaze!" Ryo called with relief.

But no more words could be exchanged as the ground opened up and sent them all spiraling into darkness, the sounds of their screams drowned out by the rumbling of falling stones.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slowly, Sage became aware of where it was they had fallen.He was lying on his back on what seemed to be a smooth surface.He slowly opened his eyes but all he could see was darkness.It was a kind of smothering blackness that suffocated the life out of everything.Sage was instantly on his feet.He raised his hands and summoned his power.

"Armor of Halo!Dao Chi!"

Sakura blossoms and bolts of silk swirled around him, leaving the green samurai armor in its wake.Sage reached behind and pulled out his no-datchi.He closed his eyes and concentrated on the light.The blade flared to life, spreading motes of bright white light and illuminating the darkness.

"Mia?Yulie?Ryo?Anyone?" he called out.

Groans came to his ears and Sage swung his glowing blade toward the sounds. Ryo, Kento, and Cye were slowly rising to their feet, their undegear still present on their forms.White Blaze was curled protectively around Yulie's form and Rowen, also decked out in his dark blue and white undergear, was helping a shaky Mia to her feet.

"Is everyone all right?" Ryo's voice cut through the silence and echoed off the walls.

"Yeah," Kento answered. "It's a good thing I've got such a hard head," he added a wryly.

"What do you think caused all that?" Cye asked, rubbing his side where he'd hit the ground.

"I have absolutely no idea," Rowen frowned, glancing upward."But it looks like we fell quite a ways."

"I'm okay too," Yulie finally put in."Thanks White Blaze," he hugged the white tiger.White Blaze rumbled in response and nudged Yulie in the shoulder.

"Sage, I see something.Try turning your light over there," Mia pointed to something on the far wall and Sage obediently swung his blade there.

"Wow!" Kento exclaimed.In front of them lay two huge double doors, one black and one white.They rose nearly ten meters high and gleamed in Sage's light.

"That's amazing," Ryo breathed, blue eyes widening at the massive doorframe.

"Doors?I wonder where they lead," Sage mused aloud.No sooner had the words issued from his mouth when Sage felt the energy around him buckle, much like the ground had previously."What the . . ?!"

Sage's no-datchi grew brighter with white light and his armor began to glow an accompanying bright green.His kanji flared into existence beneath his golden bangs and the rays caused the doors to open, rumbling outward on their hinges.A fierce wind erupted from the open doors, turning into a vacuum that threatened to suck them into its center.

"Ahhhhhhh!" someone screamed.

"Rowen!Do something!" Ryo called over the din.

"Armor of Strata!Dao Inochi!" Rowen screamed.Once the falling sakura petals and bolts of silk had dispersed, he shouted out in horror."I can't stop it!"

"Help me!" Yulie screamed.A white form flashed and grabbed both Yulie and Mia from the air, a protective bubble around his form as he deposited them on ledge high above where the sucking air could reach.

"Ronins!" Mia shouted back down at them.

Sage drew on his power in an attempt to stop his forward motion but it was to no avail.Light streamed from both his armor and his no-datchi and flashed, leaving everything blinded in its intensity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mia!They're gone!" Yulie wailed, pointing toward the ground.

"No . . ," Mia trailed off in horror, but already the doors were closing, sounding a thud as they closed completely.White Blaze roared in anguish and the entire area was plunged once again into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	2. A Dead World

A Guiding Light

An After Talpa Story

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 9 chapter story plus author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2 -- A Dead World**

"Ugh.Is everyone okay?" 

"As near as I can tell," came Cye's groan. 

"I'd really like to know what happened," Kento grimaced, sitting up and rubbing his back. 

Rowen blinked."I don't know.I tried to control the wind but it wouldn't obey me."He winced as he sat up, noticing as he did so that his armor was gone and only his undergear remained. 

Sage concentrated on removing the stiffness from his joints before slowly rising to an upright position.He rubbed his face and glanced down at himself.Like Rowen, his armor was nowhere in existence and only his green and white undergear remained.He stared around, for a moment confused, until the memory of what transpired came rushing back to him._All I remember is my powers flaring and then the door opened and . . . The door opened!Sage thought in horror.Quickly, his eyes scanned the surrounding area. _

It was not the dark walls of an ancient shrine that greeted him.Rather, Sage saw that they were in the center of a clearing in some sort of a forest.The ground beneath him was cold and barren of any grasses, just a drab brown.The trees above were leafless and the gnarled boughs bowed slightly.A brisk breeze rattled the dead branches and brought with it a chill of winter ice.The sky above was a dark black, almost like a night sky but devoid of any stars or moon.But despite the apparent darkness, the landscape radiated an eerie glow that made it possible for them see.Sage stared a moment more then reached his senses out to probe the energy fields.His findings shocked him.Where he expected to see swirling multicolored energies, there were none.The place was devoid of any kind of energy at all.The land was lifeless.Its listlessness was depressing and even now, Sage could feel his spirits sinking into depression.Not only that, but the land was subtly but surely draining his energy.If he wasn't careful he'd be sucked dry.Sage quickly barricaded himself and turned his gray eyes on his friends.

The others had only then noticed their surroundings and they all blinked in astonishment. 

"Where in the world . . ," Kento's voice trailed off as he eyed the dead landscape in confusion. 

"My power . . ," Rowen stared, "I can feel it disappearing . . ."As the words exited his mouth, Rowen's kanji flared softly then died."There is no life here . . ." 

"Fight it!" Ryo responded, gritting his own teeth.He shivered in the cold."I can't feel the fire here either." 

"There's a darkness oppressing this world," Sage began, his voice thoughtful."The energy is non-existent so the land is draining our energies." 

"Sage is right," Cye added quietly."This world, there's something strange about it.Something else vital is missing."He shook his head, "But where is 'here'?" 

"We must have come through a gate," Rowen answered him."But it doesn't feel like the Netherworld.Even the Netherworld was more alive than this." 

"Yes," Sage agreed.His lips turned into a frown of concern, "I hope Mia and Yulie are alright." 

"Well, they've got White Blaze so I'm sure they're fine," Cye responded. 

"So like, what do we do now?" Kento's voice cut through the silence. 

"The obvious," Ryo said slowly, finally barricaded against the energy drain, "Let's figure out where we are and work from there." 

There were nods to that and the five Ronins cautiously rose to their feet. 

"Keep together," Ryo commanded, "We don't know what's out there." 

That was advice that didn't have to be told twice and the five tried to keep as close together as possible.The clearing they landed in opened up to a small game trail which they decided to follow.Sage scanned the landscape carefully.Off the trailside, he could make out several markings of wild creatures where their prints had been imprinted in the hardened ground.In some places above, nests of twigs lay empty in the barren boughs.Back on the ground, Sage thought he could see several leaves, brown and crumpled blowing by in the breeze._There was once life here.All the telltale signs were there.__So what happened?As Sage attempted to find and answer to that question, something caught his eye. _

"Hold a second," he told them and wandered slightly off the path.One gnarled tree stood alone off to the side, rising from a ring of dead brush surrounding its base.What caught Sage's eye was an inscription engraved in the tree's bark.He ran his fingers over the grooves._"Let your spirit flow on the breath of heaven."Sage shook his head and rejoined his friends back on the trail. _

"Never mind, I thought I saw something." 

Ryo nodded and they continued deeper into the dead forest.The wilted trees and plants were depressing to look at and all five felt the need to hurry out as quickly as possible. Sudden howling alerted their attention to some place to their left.The sound grated in their ears, screeching in a place that had been silent. 

"What?!I thought this place was deserted!" Kento cried out. 

"Wolves . . ," Rowen started, matching the howls, when he was interrupted by Sage. 

"Watch it!They're radiating dark energy!"His senses clearly detected the dark auras that were rapidly approaching.He had never had a good experience with wolves, since Cale had been so fond of using them, but these wolves were different, more sinister.He could feel it in his mind. 

Abruptly, the bushes parted ahead of them and a dozen wolves leaped out, snarling.Larger than the normal timber wolves they were used to, they were about the size of a large calf and their fur was wiry and matted.Wicked long claws gleamed on their paws and their lips were pulled back in a lupine grin, revealing the protruding ivory teeth.Their snouts were long and dotted with white foam and saliva.But the most disturbing thing about them were their eyes.They were twin blood red orbs with no pupils or irises and were glowing eerily in the unnatural light of the forest.Sage gasped and backed up a pace._The mural!They look like the ones in the mural!But he had no time to reflect on that thought when the lead wolf, the alpha male no doubt, leaped at them, fangs bared. _

The five scattered and the wolf landed with a rumble in the area they recently vacated.The force of its landing caused the ground to shake violently and they had to leap in order to keep their balance.Kento charged the first, swinging his fist to knock it out of the way.Ryo was pushed to the other side and he kneed one viciously in the chest and batted away another with a well aimed punch.Elsewhere, Cye kicked yet another and it went flying, only to land a meter away where it promptly charged the light blue and white figure.Rowen shook off one that had leaped on him and flipped to avoid the charge of another, a grimace on his face at the narrow escape.Sage, more experienced at fighting blood thirsty wolves, swerved out of the way of a charge and elbowed it in the side.He back-handed another one and brought his knee up to stop the advance of yet a third.His senses screamed at him and he ducked just in time to catch the paw of a leaping wolf and hurled it into a nearby tree.He backed up a pace to catch his breath but had only a moment of respite before more wolves came at him. 

"This is insane!" Cye screamed from somewhere, "They're not going down!" 

"Ugh!"Kento clubbed a charging wolf with a tree branch so hard that the branch splintered.But the wolf only shook its head and came at Kento, teeth bared as if nothing had happened.Another Ryo had previously knocked out of the way was already on its feet and running back at him without missing a stride.Sage kicked away one aiming for Cye's unprotected back, only for that same wolf to switch targets and attack Rowen. 

Sage stretched his senses amongst the energy fields and nearly cried out in alarm.He could see clearly the dark aura that surrounded each of the wolves.It was pulsing rapidly and seemed to be growing stronger the more hits they took. 

"Don't hit them!" Sage cried, "They're getting energy from each blow!" 

"So what are we supposed to do then?!" Kento shouted back, leaping out of the way of another wolf attack. 

"Ronin Warriors!" Ryo called after a moment of inspiration, "To Arms!" 

Five figures leaped away from the attacking wolves, arms raised and their shouts ringing simultaneously throughout the forest. 

"Armor of Wildfire!Dao Jin!" 

"Armor of Hardrock!Dao Gi!" 

"Armor of Strata!Dao Inochi!" 

"Armor of Torrent!Dao Shin!" 

"Armor of Halo!Dao Chi!" 

Red, orange, dark and light blue, and green light flared, their combined radiance illuminating briefly the darkness.Pale pink sakura petals and bolts of colored silk flew in a flurry of color.The bolts met at a point and transformed into five different samurai armors that formed around their chosen bearers. 

"Yayyy!" Kento swung his bo and sent one of the wolves flying.Cye thrust his yari forward and managed to impale another wolf mid-leap.Ryo was battling furiously with another pair of wolves.His twin katanas sliced through the air as he caught one in the throat.The return arch kept the other at bay and circling just out of sword reach.Sage swung his no-datchi, beheading one wolf then scouring a deep gash on the stomach of another. 

"Look out!" 

Sage whirled to find the wolf sneaking up behind him collapsed from a host of golden arrows.Rowen leaped down from his vantage in the trees and let loose another barrage of arrows, catching two more patiently stalking Ryo and Cye.Sage turned back to the melee only to let a gasp of horror escape him when he realized that the wolves they had thought "dead" were slowly rising to their feet! 

"Ryo!" he called over the din of battle, "Behind you!" 

"Whoa!" Ryo swerved just in time to avoid the bite of a wolf streaming dark red blood from where his own katanas had sliced it. 

"This is not good!" Rowen called from somewhere else. 

"Ahhhh!" Cye screamed as a wolf with a gash straight through its chest leaped at him, knocking him to the ground. 

"Cye!" Kento cried in anguish.He raised his bo above his head menacingly."You can't do that to my friend!Iron Rock Crusher!"Kento whirled his bo and brought it down, aiming its tip at the ground beneath the wolf's feet. 

The ground erupted in flying rock and rained them with its falling debris.A few of the wolves were crushed under the hurtling boulders but they promptly rose to their feet. 

"What the . . . ?!" Kento blinked in horror. 

"Arrowshock Wave!"A golden arrow bringing with it a gust of wind and energy trailing in its wake slammed into the wolves that were only now beginning to rise to their feet following Kento's blow.One wolf went down but the other growled and bared its teeth, leaping at Rowen. 

"I got you covered Rowen!Flare Up Now!" 

A beam of brilliant red fire sliced through the attacking wolf but though it was incinerated, Sage could sense it reforming somewhere at the edges of the battlefield._That's not possible!He thought in horror. _

Cye had risen to his feet and held his yari out horizontally in front of him.Blue light began to collect on its tip and Cye shouted at the wolves. 

"Let the power of the water stop you!Super Wave Smasher!"Cye caught one with the pillar of water that shot from his yari but most of the others were able to leap out of the way of the water. 

"Man!What does it take to take these things down?!" Kento's voice carried with it the tinge of fear. 

Sage could feel the despair creeping up on his friends' minds.They had just used their most powerful attacks and though the wolves were enduring the brunt of the summoned energies, they were surviving.Then, in the back of his mind, he could feel _something tingle.__My energies?It wasn't his imagination, in the midst of the darkness, he could feel his power level rising slightly. _

Sage's eyes closed and he raised his no-datchi vertically above his head.He concentrated and drew his power together, forcing it into his blade.He thought of the light and willed it to shine.The no-datchi blazed to life in burst of white. 

"Thunderbolt Cut!" 

Sage brought his blade down and released the energy he had been collecting.Thunder and lightning erupted in a fury of electricity, spreading its brilliance across the forest.The wolves howled in pain and anger as the light swept over them.Sage could sense them dissipating in the back of his mind, but he was too absorbed in the light to really take note of it. 

The light lingered a moment more before disappearing.When Sage felt it fade, he opened his eyes and found a sight that shocked him speechless.The wolves were gone.Not a single wolf remained, dead or alive.The other four looked around with expressions as incredulous as Sage. 

"Sage . . ," Rowen blinked. 

"Wow Sage, talk about wipeout," Kento grinned slightly, his relief evident on his face. 

Sage shook his head and continued to stare around him in confusion._The others didn't even make a dent in those wolves and yet I took them out in one attack?What is __it about this world?That was a question Sage had no answers to but left his head spinning. _

"Let's get moving," Ryo said quickly."I don't want to chance those things returning." 

Each of the Ronins released their armor, leaving only the colored undergear behind.After a moment's deliberation, they set off back down the trail, following it north to what they hoped was safety, at least for the moment, while Sage wondered what exactly was happening to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	3. An Ancient Prophecy

A Guiding Light

An After Talpa Story

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 9 chapter story plus author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 5 -- To Find the Answers**

Slowly, Sage's mind slipped back to consciousness.He became aware of the aches and pains of his own body and his lips turned in a grimace.He stretched his senses and felt mentally for any wounds.Thankfully, he had escaped with nothing more serious than a few deep bruises.Amazing considering how powerful the robed figure had been and how weary he had already been._What!Oh no!Memory returned to him with a rush and Sage was seized with a sudden attack of panic.__The others!He has them!The afterimage of darkness swirled behind his closed eyelids and made him dizzy.His eyes felt gritty but he forced them to open.At first, all he could see was darkness.The air was cool but not biting and Sage surmised that he was in some sort of cave.Shapes began to resolve themselves in the dimness and Sage heaved himself upright.His fingers curved automatically around the hilt of a blade and he realized that he was still wearing his armor.__Makes sense, he thought to himself, __No wonder I don't feel nearly as drained as I should be.He gathered the support from his armor and pushed himself to a sitting position.As he did so, he saw something move out of the corner of his vision.He swiveled his head in the direction of the movement, the golden strands swirling and falling over his right eye.He reached a green armored hand up to push away the offending strands and realized that his helmet was absent.__Huh? _

"Wisdom!" 

The barked command caused his forehead kanji to flare and his no-datchi erupted in light that lit the surrounding area.He blinked at the influx of light and then heard a gasp from somewhere beyond his circle of vision. 

Sage turned his gray eyes and stared.A girl was backing away from him in alarm.Fear and surprise contorted her features.Her steps took her to the far cave wall and she shrank against it, a hand held over her eyes to shield them from the brilliance.Deep violet eyes turned in awe on this person who could call such light.Long lavender hair fell on shoulders that trembled while her tiny lips quivered.Sage blinked again in astonishment.There was no mistaking it.It was the girl from the village.The one he had healed. 

Sage lowered his blade, "What are you doing here?" he started in surprise. 

"I . . . don't really know," she began in a small voice.She leaned her back against the wall and continued to look at him with an expression of awe.That was when Sage noticed something else that had previously escaped him.The girl was holding his green helmet, cradled in her arms.Occasionally, her finger would stroke the golden, curving crest. 

"My helmet . . ." 

The girl started guiltily."I . . . I'm sorry," she stammered. She held out his helmet and approached him cautiously.Sage reached out with his free hand to retrieve itwhile his mind thought back to the incident on the mountain.Now that he thought about it, he vaguely remembered something dragging him across the ground before he totally passed out, although he really couldn't be sure . . . 

"You brought me here," he said, finally coming that revelation. 

"Y . . . Yes," the girl finished, hanging her head and letting the lavender strands fall across her face."I . . . I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have come . . ." 

"No, that's not it at all," Sage said gently, treating her as he would a delicate fawn."If it weren't for you, I might not even be alive."He inverted his no-datchi, thrusting it into the soft dirt of the cave where it continued to give off its bright light.The weapon free from his hands, Sage approached the girl slowly.He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder."Please, I just want to thank you." 

The girl slowly rose her gaze and her violet eyes met Sage's own gray.The violet flickered and she tore her gaze away in shame. 

"I don't know why you thank me," she said instead, "This is none of my business.I shouldn't even be here." 

"Maybe," Sage nodded, "But that doesn't erase the fact that you brought me here."He stole an arm around her shoulders and steered her to where his blade was still glowing in the dimness."What is your name?" he continued gently, sitting her down in the comfort of the light, "Mine is Sage." 

"I am called Michie," she said quietly.She eyed the glowing no-datchi for a moment then stole a glance back at Sage."You are as they say," she continued in a whisper, almost to herself. 

Sage frowned as his mind recalled the words of the verse."You don't really believe the prophecy do you?" he asked crossly. 

Michie shrugged her shoulders helplessly, "I don't know," she said with a sigh."You say you are not the one and yet you healed me. . ." 

Sage shook his head."I do only what I am able.Nothing more, nothing less.If it was not me, then it would have been someone else." 

Michie grew silent for a moment then turned back toward him."Still . . ."Her gaze swept up his face and she reached out a tentative hand to touch the golden strands."Your hair, it is the color of sunshine.Like those golden rays that used to fall.That used to . . ."The violet eyes brimmed with unshed tears and Sage caught her hand, clasping her pale fingers in his own.His fingers gently brushed back the rivulets of water that began to stream down her face.Her face melted in his warm caress and Michie leaned against his chest, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.Sage's arms curled instinctively around the delicate creature.His heart swelled in sorrow at the despair flowing from Michie and he had a sudden urge to rid the object of all this pain.He pulled her close and let her cry herself out, stroking the long lavender hair, which smelled of thousands of lilacs in spring bloom.When he felt her breathing had steadied, he whispered into her hair. 

"Michie.Tell me.Tell me what happened to his land." 

"It was a year ago," she began slowly, still holding tightly on to him, "This country . . . was once called 'Nikko no Kuni,' 'Land of the Sunlight.'It was beautiful then," and her voice sighed with longing, "There were lush forests full of all kinds of creatures and birds.The streams were so clear you could see the rainbow colored fishes swimming in them.The wind was always warm and the mountains were colored in alpine wildflowers.I remember, my brother and I, we would get up early and sneak out of the house to watch the sunrise on the cliff.The hues . . . so gorgeous . . ."Michie reached up a hand to brush another tear from her cheek. 

"Michie . . ," Sage trailed off, "If it hurts you, you do not have to tell me . . ." 

"No," she waved away his concerned glance, "You deserve to know."She drew in a shuddering breath then continued."Then one day, the sky darkened with black clouds.The wind turned icy and the trees began to whither.It became harder to grow crops and the men said the animals had disappeared from the forest.The sun set and never rose again.The stars and moon disappeared from the sky.Many of the villagers began to become ill.No one traveled anymore and only the bravest reported that the other villages suffered as we did.Then we heard nothing for a long time.We feared we were the only ones left."She sighed again, "And then came the wolves.They would attack, sometimes singly, sometimes in a pack.They were like nothing we'd seen before.They were the size of calves and had strange glowing red eyes.The men would try to ward them off with pitchforks and spears but no matter how many wounds they had they would continue to come."Her violet eyes closed, "Many perished from their attacks.We were forced to move to the basement of the elder's house, venturing out only to try to find some food and water." 

"Then that is when my friends and I met you." 

"Yes," Michie nodded, "The men heard the wolves first.There were only a few of us and we had not gone far so we turned and ran back to the house.But I tripped and twisted my ankle.By the time I was able to rise, the wolves were upon me."She looked up at him confused, "And then there was this bright light.And when it cleared the wolves had disappeared." 

Sage heard that last bit and suddenly tensed.He recalled the state he had first seen Michie in.The wound had been fresh and she had been clinging tenaciously to life, almost ready to slip into the bliss of death.The wolves had not attacked him and his friends long before then._Could they have been part of the same pack?If that was the case then his power blast had caused them to disappear, just as it had freed him from the black robed figure's magic . . . _

"Did . . . did I say something wrong?" Michie said nervously, feeling Sage tense beneath her fingers. 

"N . . . No," and Sage forced himself to relax."The wolves Michie," he prodded her, sorry to continue on such a painful subject but determined to find the truth, "They were being controlled by a man in black robes.Do you know who he is?" 

Michie shook her head, "No, I don't think I know of such a person." 

"He has my friends," Sage's voice turned hard, and Michie glanced at him in alarm, "And I'm sure he's responsible for what is happening here." 

"Your friends," Michie repeated slowly, "Those that were with you.Why should they be captured?" 

"I don't know," Sage gritted his teeth, "But I cannot, nor will I leave this place without them." 

"Isao said you came from somewhere far from here," Michie mused, "Who are you really I wonder?You say your name is 'Sage.''Sage' . . ."She paused."'Sage,' like those of the wise that guide us when our hearts are troubled.'Sage,' like the herb of healing.Could it be true?" 

Sage realized that she was about to return to the same prophecy and felt himself getting upset."I am not the one you seek.I may be able to heal bodies but I can't heal worlds or repair spirits lost," his gray eyes flashed, "Finding my friends now is my priority."Michie opened her mouth as if to speak but Sage cut her off, "Do you think any of this is easy?Think about this.'Who heals the healer'?"He noticed her dismayed expression and softened his tone, "Look, I can't promise I'll be able to do anything, but I WILL help you and your village if I am able." 

Michie accepted that as an answer of sorts and regarded him thoughtfully."You ask about a robed man.I know nothing but there is an old woman who makes these mountains her home.We consider her somewhat eccentric but perhaps she knows the answers you seek." 

Sage nodded gratefully."Thank you Michie.Now where can I find her?" 

"It will be my honor to guide you to her."She rose shakily to her feet and Sage rose with her.Violet eyes regarded him for a moment then turned to the entrance of the cave.Sage followed in her footsteps, removing his blade from where he had thrust it and dousing the light.He sheathed the no-datchi on his back and followed Michie out into the biting icy wind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michie led him unerringly on the narrow mountain path, meandering between pinnacles of granite that dotted the mountain's lower slopes.Sharp ridges stood out on the sides, indicating the places where water used to flow and carved out deep canyons and ravines.With no sun or moon to disrupt the monotony of the sky, Sage quickly lost all sense of time.He would stretch out his senses at regular intervals to scan the area, praying that the wolves would not return until he had seen Michie to safety and an inkling of who he was up against.It seemed an eternity since he and Michie had started this trek when they finally emerged in a narrow valley.Once, the valley might have been the sight of diverse wildlife and botany but now it was a sad reminder of its former glory.It was as dusty and barren as the land below with a dry riverbed splitting the valley in two.Dead trees encircled a tiny cottage in similar make to the ones in the village, with its gray stone foundation and thatched roof.But the high craggy walls protected the inside from the howling wind which swept right over it. 

The two of them approached the tiny house and Michie knocked tentatively on the wooden door.With a creak, the door opened on its hinges before Michie could knock more than once. 

"Michie," a feminine voice roughened with age said, "I've been waiting for you.Please come in." 

Without hesitation, Michie accepted the invitation and entered.Sage peered in and followed more cautiously.Though it had looked small from the outside, the inside was actually quite spacious.Tables and chairs were arranged in the center with a cheery fire burning in the hearth and illuminating the cottage with its light.Under a glass paned window, a wood table strewn with books could be seen.The old woman herself was not spectacular.She was of short stature and wore simple light brown cotton robes with white hair held back in a bun, a wooden stick placed through the center to keep it from unraveling.Her face was creased with wrinkles and her brown eyes gazed at him intently over Michie's shoulder from where she was hugging her tightly. 

"Old one," Michie was saying, "I have brought someone to you.He wishes to find information on a strange man in black robes."She turned and beckoned Sage forward."His name is Sage and he journeys to recover his captured friends." 

"Is this true?" the old woman asked, continuing to gaze at him intently. 

Sage bowed and met her gaze with one of his own."It is," he said slowly."My friends and I were attempting to open the gate on the mountain when a figure in black robes appeared.He summoned a darkness and disappeared with my four companions." 

The woman nodded to herself."So it was you and your friends that entered our world.I had wondered. And I understand it was you who healed Michie?" 

Sage nodded, surprised that the old woman knew of it.But then, he was too eager for any information she could impart him to wonder at _how she had known. _

"A most difficult feat indeed," the woman intoned, "Healing powers are quite rare.The last of the healers disappeared from this place nearly three centuries ago."She shook her head, "I suppose you have heard of the verse then?" 

"Yes I have," he frowned, "But I don't . . ."He was stopped mid-sentence when the woman raised a finger to her lips. 

"Hush now, no more about it.You ask about a robed man?" 

"I do," Sage continued, "I know he wields evil sorcery but I don't know why he would capture my friends.Do you know anything about him?" 

The woman shook her head, "Not much, if any.I do, however, know of one man who lived many decades ago when this land was young.His brother was executed for a crime he did not commit and though he tried in vain to stop it, the people of his village would not hear of it.It was said that he turned to the black arts because he was disheartened with society.I thought he had perished years ago.Yet I would not be surprised if this is one and the same man you seek."She suddenly grimaced to herself."But where are my manners?You can call me Chiye.Please come sit.You must be wearied by your journey.There is some food I have been storing which I would be happy to share with you." 

"No that's . . ," Sage began but the woman was already bustling over to her stove and pulling out food from her cabinets. 

Michie gratefully took a seat but Sage was far too agitated to sit still.Instead, he wandered over to the table with leather-bound books strewn across it.As he passed by, he noticed a piece of parchment with careful black calligraphy shining under the light of the candle.Curiosity getting the better of him, Sage leaned forward to read it. 

"Bearer of wisdom 

Beware the evil that lurks in realms of chaos 

When earth, fire, wind, and water align 

Yours is the sacrifice to be made." 

Sage's eyes grew wide at the reference._Again?!For a long moment, he could do nothing but stare at the page as he tried to digest this recent piece of information.Chiye, placing a couple bowls of steaming broth on the table, noticed his scrutiny in the corner.Wiping her hands on her robe, she moved over to where he stood to glance at the page that Sage was staring wide-eyed at. _

"This . . . this verse," he stammered and Chiye nodded slowly. 

"I have been trying to decipher the prophecy ever since the unnatural darkness had fallen."She glanced at Sage, a speculative gleam in her eye.Sage ducked away from that look and was about to comment again on the verse when howling drew his attention outside._Not again!His heart skipped a beat. Michie started in horror and the old woman gazed out the window with a look of intense sorrow. _

"So they come at last," she sighed in resignation. 

Sage pursed his lips and hurried to the door, his hand reaching behind his back to grasp the hilt of his no-datchi.He had to protect the non-combatants at all costs.He could not allow the same thing to happen twice. 

"Stay in here!" he barked before dashing back outside.Through the dead boughs, Sage noticed the flitting shadows, the blood red eyes of the wolves gleaming and betraying their location.Sage hefted his blade and held it vertically in front of him in a defensive posture, gray eyes flicking back and forth and waiting for the attack. 

He didn't have long to wait when he saw a dark shape hurtling toward him out of the corner of his eye, teeth bared and gleaming wickedly.Sage waited then side-stepped at the last moment, bringing his no-datchi down in a wide arch.The wolf leaped aside and Sage whirled on his heel, catching the wolf in the throat on his back swing.As the wolf collapsed on the ground, Sage felt two more leaping at him from behind and he whirled to meet their charge.Again he swung his blade, this time impaling one through the gut.He brought his knee up and batted away another then swerving just in time to miss the snapping jaws of another wolf.Preoccupied, he was unprepared when another wolf jumped on his back, foam dripping from its snapping jaws.Sage hit the ground and rolled, forcefully shoving the wolf off him and leaping up just in time to avoid being mobbed.Beneath his helmet, his golden hair was plastered to his head as beads of sweat ran down his race._This is hopeless!There was no way for him to get through this alive.The wolves just kept coming.He'd been lucky the past two times.How he'd survived was beyond him, but it looked as if his luck was about to run out. _

There was a sudden gasp of horror behind him and then an earsplitting scream._No!Ignoring the press of wolves, Sage glanced behind him.Michie and Chiye dashed through the door followed closely by three other wolves.Shattered glass told him that the wolves had leaped inside through the window.He wasted no time and ran over to them, shoving them behind him. _

"Quick!Stay near me!" he shouted, pressing them against his armor."Armor of Halo protect us!Wisdom!" 

The kanji on Sage's forehead flared to life, causing his armor to glow and surrounding the three of them in a sphere of bright green energy.The wolves pressed against the edges but howled in pain from where the bright light burned them.Sage gritted his teeth, _There's only one thing I have left to try.Sage raised his no-datchi while he felt the two cling to him in fear.He sent out a thought to calm them and concentrated on the light.Bright white light began to stream from the raised blade and Sage brought it down with a string of shouted words. _

"Thunderbolt Cut!" 

Brilliant white light, charged with electricity erupted in a fury.The wolves howled in pain from where the light touched them.Sage concentrated on upholding the energy he had summoned and his armor flared in response, momentarily dispelling the barrier of protection as the light expanded outward.With that momentary loss, one wolf snuck behind Sage and interposed itself between him and Michie who had let go of Sage briefly, violet eyes staring astonished at the streaming light. 

"SAGGGGEEE!" Michie screamed and Sage turned toward her in alarm. 

"Michie!" 

He tried to erect his barrier but it was in vain.The wolf leaped on Michie, suddenly dissolving into the black mist Sage had seen earlier and obscuring her form. 

"Michie!" Sage screamed again. 

"Ahhhhh!"Her scream of terror rang in Sage's ears as the darkness disappeared, taking Michie with it.The rest of the wolves retreated, leaving Sage and an old woman standing alone in a glimmering sphere of energy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	4. Swallowed by Darkness

A Guiding Light

An After Talpa Story

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 9 chapter story plus author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 6 -- Within a Dream**

Sage paced up and down from wall to wall silently fuming his helplessness._Twice it happened!Twice the wolves changed to darkness and I could not stop it!And now Michie is captured as well.He grimaced to himself and shook his head.__Damn it all!__Why is it I can only save myself!He could still feel them, his four friends.They were still alive but where he had no idea.The link between them was weak and only barely detectable.For all he knew they could be being tortured or worse.Sage shuddered, remembering what had happened when he was captured by Cale and taken to Talpa's stronghold.The events were imprinted in his mind and his mind constricted in horror at the thought of it happening all over again.He felt worse for Cye and Kento for it would be the second time they would be going through it.__And wherever they are, Michie is probably there as well.The poor girl.Sage felt his fury resurface.Again he saw the scene replay itself in his mind.How the wolf snuck in the hole in his shield, leapt on the girl, turned to mist that swallowed her and dissolved into nothing . . .He continued to pace, his footsteps clanging on the wooden plank floor and barely in control of his anger.Chiye looked up from where she was seated by the table and looked at him sorrowfully. _

"Why do you blame yourself?It was not your fault." 

"Of course it was my fault!" Sage swung back to her, fingers clenched in a fist."I couldn't protect her!Just as I couldn't help my friends!" 

Her gaze continued to me one of pity, "Those wolves are full of dark energy," her tone consoling."They are not alive in the strictest sense of the word and so cannot be killed as the energy allows them to reform elsewhere.I am amazed that you were able to destroy any of them at all." 

Her words cut through the frustration in his mind."What did you say?" he asked, whirling on her. 

"You really don't know who you, are do you?" Chiye said slowly. 

"Of course I know who I am!" Sage bit back, "And I know it is not what you think." 

"You may think you know," the Chiye continued, "But as yet you remain unsure.I can see it in your eyes."She rose slowly from her chair, brown robes swirling around her ankles.Sage watched her movements with his face a mask of confusion.She reached a cabinet and pulled out a large leather-bound book, its cover dyed the color of dark forest green.Carefully, Chiye leafed through the pages, her finger stopping on one midway through the book.She glanced at the words on the page and then gazed straight into Sage's eyes. 

"Xsiathon raythein ciophth.Nazaretha vialon solurin," she chanted in a strange language.The air of the cottage shimmered in response, and everything became covered in a layer of what resembled pixy dust.Sage felt his armor begin to glow as his powers were activated of its own accord.He started in astonishment when his kanji flared on his forehead, the bright green rays brightening the room. 

"Wisdom," he whispered automatically.For a moment, the scene around him was blanked out in the brilliance until it began to fade.Sage's eyes cut easily through the light he was so used to, but he noticed that Chiye was blinking back the bright afterimage with a look that contained both astonishment and yet unsurprise. 

"Yes," she whispered, "There is no question, you are the one." 

"No, I am NOT!" Sage reasserted, thoroughly upset that Chiye was pushing the issue.He turned his back to her and stared out the window.He didn't have time to play this game.He needed to think up a plan.Time was running out, Sage knew that in his heart.If he was going to save them, he needed to do it soon or there wouldn't be anything left to save. 

"Denial will not change that fact," Chiye continued, unperturbed, "Your calling is wisdom.That virtue is a part of you as is the light that you call.It is who you are.And this power is exactly what this world lacks, and what it needs to be saved." 

"You are not listening . . ," Sage gritted his teeth. 

"And yours is the gift of healing is it not?Is it not your nature to heal those things in pain?To put together what is wrong?" 

"Look," Sage turned back to her, trying to keep his tone even, "This I will tell you.I don't know how you know but yes, I'm not from this world.My friends and I came here when a gate was activated by accident on our world.I am a Ronin Warrior.In our world there are five mystical armors each imbued with an element and connected to a human bearer with a virtue.Mine IS the armor of light and my virtue IS wisdom but I was chosen to battle the evil Dynasty that threatened my world, so therefore I CANNOT be the one you seek here."He held a silence then continued quickly, "And I do not have time for this.Michie and my friends are in danger and I must do all I can to rescue them." 

"If that is truly your wish," Chiye said, "Then you must think on what you have just said and all that you have learned.They will surely point the way, and I will be happy to help you so long as you need me."She straightened then headed out of the door to leave him alone in the cottage. 

Sage watched her retreat and let out a long drawn sigh.Now that the prodding had stopped, he felt somewhat ashamed at his behavior.How could he blame her for wanting so hard for him to be their savior?This scene of death had lingered here for a year, according to Michie's tale.That was enough time for the people to become disenchanted, to be so full of fear and to wonder if the next day was to be their last.If what Michie said was true, then what was left of the villagers would soon die out when the last of their supply of food did._And people in need always cling to whatever they perceive to be their savior.He remembered the expressions of hope on Mia and Yulie's face when they realized that they were the Ronin Warriors and therefore had the power to beat back the evil that Talpa raised.__How desperate we become when we are in need of help!No he could not blame them in their thinking.__But that is beside the point.I need to find where the others are.And like it or not, they are where that robed man is, and he is linked to the darkness of this place. _

Sage lowered himself in the wooden chair near the hearth and thought hard.The hearth fire flickered off his green armor, throwing intricate shadows on the grooves and overlapping plates.Sage stared at the moving shadows and suddenly gasped._Wait a minute!The mural!He had not really thought about it until that moment, but now that it was in his mind, the memory came flooding back to him. _

In ages old paint was a scene of destruction.Women in cotton dresses and aprons clutched tiny children to their breast while their facial expressions were twisted into ones of absolute horror.Men ran toward them, mouths frozen in the midst of a scream.Behind them, black wolves with eerie red eyes chased them.Fangs bared with foam dripping from the deadly canines.The ground was blanketed in snow and ice and the trees around the people were bare of greenery, branches sagging.Above them, a figure in jet black robes gazed over the scene, arms outstretched with beams of black lightning streaming from his fingertips.Behind him, the sky the color of night but with no moon or stars to alleviate the darkness.

He remembered associating the awful scenery as the same around them.But now he matched the other images to the events he had seen and heard about.The villagers, expressions twisted into ones of horror, being chased by black wolves with glowing red orbs for eyes.That scene could be no other than the one Michie had described to him, the one that preceded their arrival.Then came the man in black robes . . . _A man in black robes!Sage straightened with alarm.The one depicted in the mural was of the exact same likeness as the one he had seen on the mountain peak.But that would mean . . . __That would mean that this world does not just resemble the mural.It is__ the world in the mural!Mia had said that the shrine was called 'The Gateway to the Sun,' and Michie had said that this place was once called the 'Land of Sunlight.' And there was no doubt that it was a gate we came through that first time!The two, they are one of the same!The black magic of the robed man was what was obscuring this world, Sage realized now.__But there is something more.Sage furrowed his brow in thought.__I remember being confused as to why my powers functioned when it was obvious that none of the others did.I think . . . Sage's eyes widened.__Rowen said this place had no life.And Ryo said he couldn't feel the fire.The earth was caked and barren and every riverbed appears to be dry.There are no clouds and thus no rain to fall.Was that the answer?__My power is that of the light.Though it works best where light predominates, it is also quite effective against the powers of the dark.Wasn't that the reason why Cale had hated him so?Why their powers worked best against each other.__So, the reason my abilities remained as strong as they did was because I was better equipped to fight the power drain by the darkness.It is also the reason why I alone was able to destroy some of those wolves and drive them off, all three times.What did that imply for him?That the prophecy held some ounce of truth after all? _

"Beware the evil that lurks in realms of chaos."

Sage blinked at that statement he had seen written on the parchment.Certainly the "evil" refered to the robed man?_The wolves, he controls the wolves, Sage recalled.What had the old woman said?__She said he was once a man that had turned to the black arts of sorcery because he could not stop the unjust execution of his brother.And the wolves were made of dark energy, energy no doubt from the land and corrupted by the magic of the black robed figure.__'Realms of chaos?'A reference to where he dwells?'Realms of chaos' . . . _

"What would be considered a 'Realm of chaos'?" He said out loud. 

"I'm sure you know the answer to that," a voice said behind him and Sage turned to see Chiye enter once again."But I'm feeling quite magnimous," and a wan smile touched the old woman's lips, "So I shall give you a hint.Think of the mind's eye and I believe you shall know the truth." 

Sage frowned at that."The 'mind's eye'?"He searched back through his memories, knowing he had heard the phrase before but . . . where?_Ryo!Sage's eyes widened with the revelation.Through out the entire war with Talpa, Ryo had been plagued with dreams; but not ordinary dreams.His dreams were ones that carried hints of the future.They foretold Talpa's coming and served as mediums for conversations with the Ancient.For that matter, Sage had had a talk or two with the Ancient in his dreams as well.__In dreams, anything can happen.And depending on how your mind abilities run, you can see anything, or see complete chaos.Chaos?__'Realms of Chaos'!He's taken them to the world of dreams?!Sage's mind whirled and Chiye looked up at him, nodding. _

"You understand now." 

"Somewhat," Sage said crossly, "But why on earth would he be in the world of dreams?" 

"I've been thinking on that too," the Chiye continued amiably, "Why would evil use the world of dreams?It is because it is so much easier to control people neh?Dreams are the gateway to people's subconscious.What better way to sap someone's energy than through a dream?They are never aware of it and even if they do see or sense something unusual, they think nothing of it.And magic itself is made of mental abilities.It is a sad fact indeed, that the simplest spells to use are those best performed with or about dreams." 

Sage could not deny that logic, since he himself had been experimenting with psychic and empathetic abilities for many years.But what did get him thinking was the old woman herself. 

"Who are you, really?Michie said her village considers you somewhat of an eccentric.And how do you know all of this?" 

"I was wondering if you were going to ask that," the Chiye sighed slightly."As you know, any kind of magic abilities are rare.I am a mage," she held up a hand, "Not a powerful one mind you.My abilities are more toward the effect spells than the offensive.One reason why I am no match for the robed figure you saw."She rubbed her eyes, "In any case, I left the village when I was young.One, because I did not like how the others treated me and my abilities.The second being to continue research on various subjects.Lately that has been the prophecy.But, I know a great many other things, as well." 

"Then you must know of a way to get to the dream world then?" Sage said, practically jumping on her. 

Chiye looked up from her musings."Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.But I have never really had a need to perform that spell before so I don't know if it will work." 

"It doesn't matter," Sage put in."There's no other way I can think of to get there.And I must get there to rescue Michie and my friends.He is planning something, I can feel it." 

Chiye only looked at him."Then I will help you all I can.Please, give me a few moments to get the spell ready." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage paced outside the little cottage impatiently.His eyes wandered to the starless sky while his ears scanned for any hint of a howl.The feeling sat on the edge of his senses._Whatever magic that man is preparing it is getting close to completion.He was running out of time. _

"Sage?" 

He heard his name being called and turned quickly in that direction. 

"It is time." 

Sage hurried back inside.He blinked with surprise when he entered the doorway.The inside of the cottage had been completely transformed.The table was now shoved against the hearth and the chairs stacked neatly in the far corner.A cotton pallet had been laid on the floor surrounded by a ring of candles.Incense burned and tickled his nose with the various scents. 

"Here," the Chiye said, pointing to the pallet, "Lie here and relax.You shouldn't feel a thing, though your powers being the way they are, it may feel like the ground has dropped from under you." 

Sage complied, unsheathing his no-datchi and placing it over his chest so he could lie easier."Is there anything else I should know?" 

"Well . . ," Chiye continued her explanation slowly, "Normally, only the conscious mind will travel the realms of dreams, but it seems your friends and Michie were sucked in physically as well.I'm going to try the same thing but this puts you in danger as well.For if I lose the link with you, you may be trapped there for an eternity."Her sorrowful brown eyes met his gray ones, "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"And my answer is we have no choice.I will take my chances." 

"Then if your mind is made up . . ."Chiye knelt beside him and began chanting in that strange language he had heard her use earlier.Energy swirled and it seemed that the colors around him were getting brighter every second.Hues of all colors of the rainbow swirled around him and made him gasp.The cottage walls disappeared in the mixing of color and the ground beneath him turned into a multicolored vortex.His body tensed as he felt himself being sucked into its center.Sage forced himself to relax and used meditative techniques to slow his breathing.Suddenly, he felt the ground drop away beneath him and he was falling.Falling and falling to somewhere while the colors slipped past him in a blur of motion.And while he fell, he heard a string of words call faintly after him. 

"I wish you luck Sage . . ." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	5. To Find the Answers

A Guiding Light

An After Talpa Story

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 9 chapter story plus author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 7 -- The Light of Wisdom**

The world seemed to be spinning behind his closed eyelids and all he could see were the afterimages of bright colors.He seemed to be burning and freezing at the same time.His body felt to heavy and yet too light.His surroundings were so bright that it was dark.He was soaring but falling downward in a never-ending spiral.The ground was so hard he felt himself sinking into it.He couldn't tell what was up nor what was down.The sensations were disorienting._It will feel as if the world was dropped beneath me, indeed.I thought I was going to fall forever.__For a while, all he could do was lie where he was, momentarily forgetting where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. _

Slowly, sense and feeling returned to him and after a moment, Sage realized that he could feel his limbs.A cool breeze, though not icy, blew over him and helped to chase the rest of the odd feelings away.He became aware of grass stems pressing against him through his armor.Soft rustlings reminded him of branches full of leaves bowing in the wind.His forced his eyes to open and nearly gasped at the scene that greeted him.He was lying in his back in a field of wildflowers.Above him was a blue sky dotted with puffy, cumulus clouds.A tree shaded him and Sage could see the bright green leaves dancing.Although there was no sun or real light in the sky, the scenery still emitted a sense of peace and tranquility that was lacking in the "real" world he had come from._What in the world?He almost expected to hear songbirds filling the day with their melodies.He pushed himself up to a sitting position, propped up by his elbows as he continued to stare at his surroundings. _

_But something's not right here.There was a sense of __wrong about this place, but it was nothing that Sage could put his finger on.__Enough dawdling, I have to find them!Sage used his no-datchi, which was lying on his chest as he had left it, to finally heave himself to his feet.He wobbled unsteadily for a few steps before he was finally in control of his faculties.Swearing suddenly, Sage stretched his senses and scanned the immediate area for any hint of danger.He was immediately hit with an energy backlash as his senses detected the predominant patterns of swirling energy.So used to seeing the absence of any kind of energy was he that he nearly staggered under the intensity of the fields.The world began to spin with colors once again and Sage was forced to pull his senses back in order to keep from blacking out.He closed his eyes and only opened them again once he felt he was in control.__Well that's not going to work, Sage frowned, __But why the energy . . ? _

Almost immediately after having that thought, Sage slapped himself with irritation._Baka!If that robed man is hording energy, then of course the energy store will be intense here.He shook his head.__That's going to make it near impossible to find them.Damn!I need a plan and I need one fast.With the innate sense of urgency tugging at him, Sage opted finally to just wander the area in hopes that he might find some clue as to where the others might be.He noticed that he was in a level field of flowers and grasses that stretched as far as the eye could see.Somewhere in the distance, the green of the land met the blue of the sky.Only a few solitary trees, their branches full of green leaves, dotted the landscape.Here and there was an odd rock promontory, but other than those, the plains were level. _

Sage wandered about for what seemed like hours.The landscape never changed nor did it seem as if it had an end.Time had no meaning in a place like this and Sage could not tell how long it had been since he first arrived.For all he knew, he could already be too late.Not at all happy with the way things had been going thus far, Sage stopped to lean on a rock outcropping to rethink his plans._No change.I could wander around here all I want for all the good it'll do me.He let his lips curl into a frown.__I'm definitely missing something here.What was it?__I'm in the world of dreams, Sage reflected thoughtfully, __And in a dream, anything can happen.I can be anywhere I want at anytime.Sage suddenly straightened.__That's it!That's what I'm doing wrong!I'm thinking about nowhere so I'm going nowhere but if I think of where I want to go . . .Again, Sage opened his mind to the swirling energy and let it seep into his soul.But this time, he did not turn away and instead embraced it, all the while concentrating on one crystal clear image.Of all the Ronins, Ryo's energy was the strongest because he was also the most powerful.It was his image that Sage held in his mind, knowing that where he was, the others would be as well. _

It was almost impossible to detect Ryo's faint line of energy in the swirling chaos.Sage drew on the power of his armor, using it as the link that would lead him to Ryo's own armor of Wildfire._There!He could feel it now, the faint sensation of fire.Sage concentrated harder trying to find an image of the place where he was . . . _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Flash!Ryo glared at the man before him, blue eyes glinting dangerously.Though his arms and legs were free, invisible bonds held him in stasis.He struggled against the evil magic that held him but it was all in vain.The man in black robes faced him and could not stop laughing at his efforts. _

_"It's useless to fight," he grinned maliciously, "You only waste more energy, energy that could be put to other, more useful pursuits." _

_"I will never, ever give in to you," Ryo said defiantly back, "I have faced worse than you and survived.Don't think you won't pay for this!!" _

_"I hardly think you are in any position to say such things," the man said easily.A purple bolt appeared from nowhere and shocked Ryo who could not keep back the scream of pain."Still, you have much spirit.That will make it all the easier when the time comes." _

_"Armor of Wildfire!" Ryo screamed and a sphere of bright red energy surrounded his form for a moment, extinguishing the dark bolts of lightning in its fire. _

_"Yes, the element of fire," the robed figure grinned, "I thought I had gone too far and that it would be too hard to find one but I see I needn't have worried." _

_Ryo only groaned again as the man summoned more purple energy bolts that broke Wildfire's shield and sent __his__ body into spasms of pain. _

_"Sage!" Ryo called out in pain. _

_"So he is the last?Troublesome that one," the man said conversationally, "I must do something about him.He I do not need." _

_"Ha!You won't catch Sage, I guarantee you that!" Ryo said as a last. _

_The man raised an eyebrow, "Now really?How interesting, because I presume he is here and watching us right now, wondering, no doubt how to rescue you and that poor girl . . ."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Flash!Sage pulled himself back hastily, wondering in panic if the man had really sensed his presence.Though he wished it were not so, Sage had the sinking feeling that the man had not been bluffing.__So he knows I'm here.That made it imperative he act quickly for there had been something else almost as disturbing he had witnessed.Ryo was being drained of energy.Much like he had been when he was captured by Talpa.This wasn't the subtle drain of the land when they had arrived the first time, rather it was being drawn out of him in torrents.__I don't have much time, and he has Michie as well.Well, now he knew where they were and could act accordingly.He reached behind his back and loosened his no-datchi, then began to walk forward, concentrating on the place he had seen Ryo held, holding that image in his mind.He felt the air around him shimmer and erupt into color but Sage kept himself focused on walking forward, placing one careful foot in front of the other. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again, he had the sensation of falling, falling down to who knows where.But this time, Sage tried to ignore the odd sensations, still concentrating on the image of Ryo and holding it in his mind.Colors swirled but eventually the chaos gave way to some kind of order.Images began to reform amid the dazzle until the haze cleared away completely, revealing his new surroundings. 

Sage found himself lying on his stomach on a cliff overlooking a flat, level plain of long grasses.The plain was without definition or interest, save for a curious structure that seemed to lay directly below him.Four pillars of clear crystal rose vertically several meters from the sea of light green.They were placed evenly and arranged in a kind of square, each pillar forming one vertice.The shape and style of the crystals reminded him of the one that had once held him, deep in the Akiyoshi-dai Cave, the place he had come to rest when Talpa had scattered each of them to the far reaches of Japan._Wait a minute, like the one that held me?Suddenly apprehensive, Sage stared at the pillars of crystal, staining his eyes to find any hint of what he was dreading.He didn't dare use his mental abilities.The robed man was certainly nearby and the armor already gave away some of his presence.He had no wish to add to the situation, at least, not until he had a definite plan. _

The longer he looked, the colder his blood ran.He could see it now, the faint outline of something red shining in the center of one of the pillars.In another, was a pale light blue image.A third contained an orange outline and the last had a figure shining dark blue.Sage's eyes widened._It's them!Ryo!Cye!Kento!Rowen!They were held in some sort of stasis sleep, reminiscent of the one Talpa had put them in in order to use the powers of their armors to weaken the barriers between the Earth and the Netherworld.That was not a good memory either, and Sage knew that the robed man __was planning something dire. _

As Sage tried to determine the best possible strategy to use, his eye alighted on something situated in the center of the square.The pillars of crystal were surrounding an altar of some sort.Sage looked closer.The altar was made of the same, gray stone that the gate on the mountain peak had been made of.Non-descript blocks were piled upon each other to raise the platform a meter above the ground.There were no engravings to speak of, but even if there had been, Sage only had eyes for one thing.A girl was lying on her back on the altar, eyes closed and hands placed over her chest.She wore a plain white cotton dress whose material blew in the light breeze.Lavender hair spilled downward over the stone sides, reaching halfway to the ground.Sage's eyes widened._Michie!He was on his feet before he even realized it and hurrying down the narrow dirt trail to the plain below.The robed figure wasn't anywhere in the immediate area, that much Sage was certain.He might never get another chance like this. _

Sage whipped over the grassland unhindered and was able to reach the crystals without incident.As he drew nearer, his earlier suspicions were confirmed.Ryo, Cye, Kento, and Rowen were seemingly frozen in the center of each of the massive pillars.If Sage hadn't sensed the energy drain coming, not only from Ryo but the others as well, he would have thought them in a state of deep serenity.Each of their eyes were closed, their arms hanging down by their sides.Wisps of black bangs fell from Ryo's helmet and Rowen's own blue hair was betrayed by that one rebellious strand of blue that fell across his closed eyelids.Kento's iron bo remained grasped in his right hand, as was Cye's in his own with the tip facing downward, pointing toward the ground.They were alive, although Sage couldn't tell from this angle if they had sustained any lasting hurt.But Sage was soon distracted by something else that blew his previous concerns away. 

Sage made a beeline for the stone altar in the center where Michie lay in a comatose state.Her breast slowly rose and fell, allowing Sage to sigh with relief that she was alive.Unlike the last time, there was no grotesque wound to mar the smooth, pale skin and it didn't look as if Michie had been hurt at all.He did a quick mental scan but found no energy bonds holding her in place._This is too easy, a voice in the sane part of his mind told him.Still, Sage could not help sighing again in relief.He reached her side in a flash and gently spread his arms with the intention of carrying her away before he freed his friends. _

Just as Sage was about to grab her, his senses began to scream at him, warning him of danger.Drawing his hands away, he whirled on his heel and reached his right hand behind him to grasp the hilt of his no-datchi.He held himself poised that way, eyes scanning the area while the intense energy around him rippled with dark forces. 

"Now, did you really think it would be that easy?" a deep voice smirked. 

Sage held his ground, trying to sense the direction of the voice.Unfortunately, the dark rippling made it near impossible to spot it.Sage answered warily, "No, I didn't think so.But it's no use hiding in the shadows.Show yourself!" 

"Indeed?" the voice continued, amused, "And give up my advantage?"A barked command in the same ancient language of magic Chiye had used earlier rang out over the plain and soon the place was filled with black furred wolves the size of small calves and burning red orbs for eyes.Sage braced himself for the attack, drawing his no-datchi from its sheath and holding out in front of him in a defensive posture.He closed his eyes for a second and concentrated, drawing on the light which set his blade blazing to life.At the sight of the light, the wolves hesitated and it was only another barked command by the robed figure that set them in motion again. 

Sage backed up against the altar, trying to leave enough room for him to battle, yet at the same time trying to stay as near as possible to the sleeping figure in order to protect her.He didn't know what the robed figure wanted with her and frankly, Sage was not eager to find out.He grasped the no-datchi in a two handed grip, using the extra leverage to swing in a horizontal arch at the first leaping wolf.He caught it on the flat edge of his blade and sent it sprawling across the grass.A second darted between Sage's legs but Sage was able to leap backwards to avoid the bite (which, Sage presumed, would probably have gone straight through the metal of his armor) and brought his foot up to kick it away.A third charged then leaped for his throat.Sage hefted the blade and managed to cleave it in two, right through the gut.The skin sizzled where it touched the bright light of the blade, slowly causing the wolf to dissolve into a black mist which was quickly blown away.Sage used that momentary distraction to thrust the tip of the no-datchi straight into the chest of another wolf, causing it to disintegrate.Now wary, the wolves circled just out of sword reach, watching Sage's every move intently. 

Sage kept out half an eye on them, but most of his attention was drawn to a spot just beyond the circling wolves, the place where a lull in the energy swirls had revealed the robed man to be.He raised his blade and saw the image of the man reflected on the bright metal. 

"I know where you are!" Sage called out."My light shows the truth!So end this charade and release them before someone gets hurt!" 

"Are you making threats at ME boy?!" the robed figure laughed, "Perhaps you'd best worry about saving yourself!" 

The wolves darted in again, snarling and Sage backed up a pace.He sidestepped a charge and again raised his blade vertical above his head.The light streaming from the blade intensified as Sage called upon the power of his armor. 

"THUNDERBOLT CUT!!!" 

Sage leaped skyward, his blade and his armor aglow with a bright light.At the zenith of his leap, Sage swung the blade down, motes of light shooting from it.The wolves backed away, howling in pain at the glowing figure. Sage's no-datchi ripped through the wolves, vaporizing them all in its light.The ground rippled with the release of the electricity and the force finally caused the figure of a man in black robes to flicker into view.Sage landed lightly back on the ground, blade again raised in a two-handed defensive posture.His gray eyes were narrowed to slits as he regarded the robed man opposite him. 

"Quite impressive," the man said easily, seeming unconcerned that his supposedly invincible wolves had been destroyed, "But even that little display won't help save you.I cannot allow you to interfere."The man raised his arms and began chanting.Alarmed that the man was about to cast another spell, Sage charged, hoping to distract him and thereby prevent the completion of the spell.But Sage's luck was at the end of the line.No sooner had he taken more than a couple of steps than he felt his body getting heavier and heavier.Each step became an effort until Sage found, to his horror, that he couldn't move at all!The man grinned and continued to chant, ending with a familiar string of words, "Darkness!I command you to extinguish the light!" 

A cloud of darkness, both like, yet unlike the mist the wolves could turn into, spread from the fingertips of the man and engulfed Sage's paralyzed form. 

"Ahhhhh!"The darkness burned, clashing with his own powers of light.It greedily ate up the motes of energy he was generating, sapping his strength in a single second.Every mental barrier he threw up was quickly broken and the black darkness began to seep into the very essence of his armor, slowly darkening it.From somewhere beyond the haze of pain, Sage could hear other screams.Four familiar screams, followed by demonic laughter.Sage gritted his teeth.His armor was linked to the other four, allowing them to feel his own pain.He had to stop it.In desperation, he called upon the power of Halo. 

"Armor of Halo!Protect me!" 

A green shield emerged around his form, glowing with energy.It pushed back the dark energy, purifying the area around him.The pain subsided and Sage's vision began to clear.The other screams had subsided and though the darkness had not been completely erased from existence, little of it remained and thus allowed Sage once again to look his enemy in the face. 

"Why?" Sage asked, "Why do you do this?" 

"To hoard the power," there was a manic sparkle in the man's eye and he seemed unconcerned about the fact that Sage had just broken free of his spell, "I WILL BE the one who will open the gate!The power of other worlds I will be granted once everything is in alignment, and then I will reform this world and make it as it was meant to be, with me in control!" 

"You can't do that!" Sage cried, "No one would ever follow someone like you!" 

"Oh, and that's where you're wrong," the man continued, "You see, people are fools!They can't make their own choices, they need someone to do it for them.Ha!That is what got them in trouble in the first place.But I will fix that, I will!" 

"You're insane!" Sage shouted back. 

The man only laughed, "No, power is everything!It is the most powerful who will lead and direct the lives of those who are weaker!" 

"That's not true!"Then he remembered something, a piece of conversation that seemed almost an eternity ago."Wait, Chiye said you tried to save your brother who was accused unjustly," Sage said slowly in sudden understanding, "But just because the people didn't listen doesn't mean that society is wrong!" 

"And who did you hear that from?This 'old' woman perhaps?Have you stopped to find her true persona?It is SHE who is responsible for this!She accused my brother of murder and blackmailed the others against me!They would not take my word, NO, they took the word of the mage!She and her damned magic!Oh believe me, I have took lessons from that!" 

A glimmer of doubt began to form in Sage's mind at the mention of the words.He denied it but the idea continued to float back and haunt him._What if . . . The light flickered briefly and Sage could feel the dark whorls of energy pressing in on him."No," he responded, "People are not as mindless as that.If you gave them a second chance, you would see that."He raised his no-datchi and held it high above his head, reaching for the sky. "Everyone has the will and the wisdom to make their own choices!"__"Be the light to guide the lost and deliver them from darkness."Now he understood.__And knowledge is power . . ."WISDOM!" Sage called out, and his voice rang across the clearing. _

Sage's kanji appeared on his forehead and its rays caused he light to brighten dramatically.Sage closed his eyes.Not only did was he connected to his armor through his virtue of wisdom, but he was also an embodiment of that_ virtue.He must bring that sense back to this world and in so doing, give the people hope to lift themselves from this depression, this darkness the man had created.And he must use it to bring home a wandering soul.There was no sight, no sound, only the power of light that filled his being and the wisdom to act on it. _

"Yaaaahhhhh!" the man screamed, raising his hands to shut out the brilliance.Images flashed, images of horror, of a dead world, a starless sky, a pack of black furred wolves running rampart through the countryside, dead bodies shredded with dark red blood staining the ground, a group of ragged people clinging together in the unnatural cold, and the image of a young man, a young man with a traveling pack over his shoulder and watching them all with horror. 

"Brother!" the man screamed at the image.The young man's lips thinned and his eyes gazed with no pity at the figure in black robes screaming his name. 

"Riki!" the young man's echoing voice called, "What are you doing?!"He pointed with his right index finger and another image appeared on the ground, a fallen body of an old woman and her young child of two.Blood streamed from gaping wounds and their eyes were forever frozen, staring at the sky with horror.The young man shook his head, glaring at his brother. He turned and walked swiftly away, his image dissolving by the second. 

"No brother!It is not what you think!Please!No, what have I done?!" the man fell to his knees in pain, his wailing breaking Sage's heart.He took a step toward the man when he fixed Sage with a glance of despair."Leave me be," he said, waving his hand weakly."Go and save your friends.I . . . the light . . ."Sage had only enough sense to run and grab Michie when the light intensified, the brightness causing the energy around him to shift.The magic controlling the images broke free of the man's hold and the place erupted into colored light.Sage heard crystals shattering and then four colored spheres joined him where he was holding on to Michie.The last thing Sage saw before be blacked out was an image of man in black robes, hood thrown back, kneeling and moaning softly.Then the color swept it all away and there was nothing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



	6. Within a Dream

A Guiding Light

An After Talpa Story

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is part of a 9 chapter story plus author's notes. It is COMPLETED. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 9 -- In a Field of Irises**

Sage sat on the veranda, watching the landscape around him with forlorn eyes.He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there for he'd lost all track of time, nor was he really in the mood to care.The scenery was familiar, one he'd known all of his life.Sunlight played on the trees below, dancing off the lush green foliage.From this height, two stories above the ground, he could see a shimmering lake, just beyond the edge of the trees.Turning his eyes to the northwest, Sage could see the massive outline of Mt. Fuji, a cap of snow on its summit.A wind rattled the boughs the sound whistling over the landscape.Sage sighed and leaned his arms against the railing.His eyes felt gritty from lack of sleep, not that he'd wanted to sleep.Every time he closed his eyes he could see the face of a young girl with deep violet eyes and long lavender hair smelling of lilacs in spring bloom. . .

Sage could feel the tears begin to well up again at the mere thought of Michie.He had an image of her face fading of pain lines as his healing powers closed the wound.He could almost see her face, the delicate features glowing as she watched the sun rise on the distant horizon.He remembered her laughter when she commented on his friends' antics.He remembered wanting to protect her, _ready_ to protect her with his life.And he remembered how she'd held him, in that one single moment when she said she was ready to die.Sage clenched his fist on the white wooden rail, his grip so hard his knuckles were turning white._It's not fair!Why did you have to die Michie?!Why did you have to sacrifice yourself?!Why did I let you?!_He continued to gaze out, seeing yet unseeing while his soul was in turmoil of emotions.Emotions of guilt, regret, and anger at himself.His eyes dropped only to see his hands and he started with horror.He imagined he saw blood staining his palms; Michie's blood.Sage groaned.He saw it again.Michie lying on the stone altar, lavender hair spilling over the stones and her breast slowly moving in time to her breathing, and then his no-datchi slashing downward through skin and flesh . . . _Michie!__I was supposed to heal you and instead I killed you!_Sage bit his lip to keep the tears from resurging.He hadn't felt like this since the time he had thought Ryo had died in order to give them a chance to destroy Talpa for the last time.And he'd wished he hadn't ever had to feel that way again.

Peering through the glass door on the other side, four Ronins looked to each other in concern, joined by a sorrowful Mia and a downcast Yulie.

"He hasn't moved from there all day," Cye said softly, sea blue eyes regarding the blonde haired figure on the veranda with worry.

"I know," Ryo sighed, "Was it worth it I wonder?Surely we could have found another way.Surely . . ."

Rowen shook his head, midnight eyes trained on Sage's form, "No, she knew it was the only way.And she knew our duty to this, our world, took precedence over her own life.But for Sage to have to make a decision like that . . . It must be unbearable."

"It's not fair," Kento said finally, "He sacrificed a lot to rescue us.He nearly wasted himself getting us back.He doesn't deserve to have this added weight.It's just not right."

Mia bowed her head."When I think that it was my insistence that led us to the shrine in the first place . . . If we had never gone, none of this would have happened!"

"You can't blame yourself Mia," Rowen sighed."We had no idea what would happen when we agreed to go with you.No one could have."

"Sage is really upset isn't he," Yulie pointed out unnecessarily, his demeanor subdued, "Isn't there anything we can do to help him?Ryo?"

But Ryo was already sliding back the glass door, letting himself outside.The brisk air ruffled his black hair as he approached the solitary figure leaning on the railing.He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder."Sage, I know how you feel but what's done is done.You can't change that."

"Do you Ryo?Do you know how it feels?" Sage's voice was scratchy."I killed her Ryo.I killed her just so we could get back.She had her whole life ahead of her and it was ended just like that."He turned his head away, unable to look into the face of his friend.

"We are Ronin Warriors," Ryo answered quietly, "We live out every day of our lives, knowing that it may well be our last.We know that we may be called upon anytime to defend our world.The road we travel is not an easy one and we may lose those we love along the way, but we must keep going for there is always more at stake."He paused then continued, "We all feel as badly as you, but Michie knew what our duty was.She knew we had to return to our world or risk the lives of thousands who are not equipped as we to deal with the dangers that may threaten.She gave her life in the hopes that it may save many.We should honor that so her life was given not in vain."

Sage gave him no answer but silently digested Ryo's words.Ryo bent closer."You are the Warrior of Wisdom," he said in a near whisper, "And the one among us who can heal.Let those two help you through this.And know that if you need any of us, you have only to ask."Ryo straightened and was about to depart when Sage finally lifted his head.

"Ryo?What would you have done?"

Ryo turned slowly on his heel, "I really don't know, and to be honest, I'm glad that I didn't have to make that choice," he said softly, blue eyes filled with remembered pain."I remember being faced with such a decision once, that time when you and the others were absorbed by Talpa and paralyzed him so that I could strike him down."He shook his head, "I blew it, I couldn't do it, and it was only my good fortune that it was the right decision.But there's no telling what would have happened if you hadn't done what you did.The most we can do is just move on."He turned finally and left, leaving Sage to reflect on his words, staring out into the distant forest.

He remained that way for a long while and the others left him to his thoughts, knowing that Sage would have to deal with this crisis himself, as did each of them.Michie's sacrifice affected all of them; her courage and her bravery made them feel inadequate.Would they be willing to make the same choice?_Could _they have dealt with choosing as Sage had?None of them knew the answers, and it was an introspective air that took hold of the household.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_What is this?_Were Sage's eyes deceiving him?But no, he really _was_ in a field.A field of deep purple irises that stretched far into the distance.His gray eyes flicked back and forth in astonishment, drinking in the sights of the surreal landscape.The sky above was painted in the pastel hues of sunrise.A bright sun sat on the horizon, seemingly frozen in place while its rays reached out among the field, brightening the colors.A gentle breeze caused the iris blossoms to dance, the delicate stems waving gently to and fro as if to an unheard melody.Sage stretched his senses and felt amongst the energy patterns crisscrossing the landscape; there was nothing really amiss, just the natural energy whorls.Blinking in disbelief, Sage glanced down at himself and noticed with surprise that he was wearing his armor.The green samurai armor of Halo, minus his helmet._This is decidedly odd._He had no idea where he was or how he'd got there.The most he could theorize was that he was in a dream._The dream world.Only this time it's just my subconscious._How different it looked, yet decidedly the same.As his eyes narrowed in speculation, a familiar scent drifted past his nose.It was the sweet smell of lilacs in bloom on a spring morning.Sage whirled, the scent triggering memories he really didn't want to remember.His mind perceived that though the place looked harmless, danger may very well be lurking.Automatically, he reached his hand behind his back for the hilt of his no-datchi.

The smell of lilacs intensified and the wind picked up, blowing petals of irises past him in a flurry of violet.Gay, girlish laughter floated to his ears on the wind, soft at first then growing in volume."Ah Sage," and the feminine voice registered a hint of amusement, "Always prepared for anything.But I suppose that is why you are a Warrior."

Sage's gray eyes widened in astonishment as his mind recognized the voice.For a moment, he was too surprised to speak but he managed to get out a single word even beside his constricted throat.

"Michie . . ?"

The voice laughed again and the swirling iris petals parted to reveal a young girl wearing a shimmering white silk dress with pastel pink and purple patterned blossoms.Her hair hung freely and danced in the wind in a flurry of lavender.From the soft complexion shone two eyes the color of the surrounding irises.Her thin rose-colored lips split into a smile that made her whole face light up.

"Michie!" Sage cried in both happiness and relief.His hand withdrew from where it had been hovering over his no-datchi and instead spread his arms wide to catch Michie in a fierce embrace as she threw herself into him.

Sage swung her about before clasping her in a hug.He kissed her lightly on her cheek and Michie giggled at his touch.

"Michie . . . How . . . What . . ?"

Michie pressed her finger to his lips to silence them while her violet eyes were filled with mirth."Shush.That's too many questions at once," she laughed, "But since I know you won't be satisfied until I say, I'll go ahead and explain."She laid her head against his chest before continuing."I'm no longer alive in the sense of flesh and bones but the spirit never dies."She smiled at him, "We're in the dream world again, only this time it looks the way I want it to look."Her expression was one of amusement.

"Ah," Sage said in sudden understanding, "The dream world provides and excellent medium to communicate with spirits."

Michie grinned, "That's right!I knew you'd get it!"Her violet eyes danced, "And I'm here to thank you for everything you've done."

"Thank me . . ?"

Michie nodded, "It was because of your efforts that my world has returned to its former glory.You brought hope back to our lost world and for that I will be eternally grateful."

"But Isao and the others don't they . . ?"

"Miss me?" Michie finished for him."Isao understands.He has our parents to take care of him still and I imagine Chiyehas taken care of any loose ends I may have left behind."

Sage shook his head, "Michie, I know that words cannot atone for what has happened but I am truly sorry . . .for everything.I shouldn't have accepted your offer.We could have found another way.I'm sorry . . ."

He noticed Michie shaking her head at him and waggling a delicate finger at him."Don't be ridiculous," she admonished."I offered myself for your cause.You should not feel bad."Her gaze grew thoughtful, "In any case, it is better this way.I am finally with my friends now, and all the others that perished with the coming of the darkness.Death is not the end, it is merely a new beginning.The land of spirits is as diverse a world as those of the mortal realms, a new world I will happily explore to its fullest."She reached up a hand and caressed his cheek, her fingers straying to the golden strands that fell over his right eye."We have a saying in our world," she continued gently, "'We do not mourn those who die fulfilling their destinies.'It was my destiny to die so that you and your friends could return home.I have gladly filled it and I may rest in peace knowing my life was given to a noble cause."

"Michie . . ," and Sage's voice was on the verge of breaking.

Michie's smile grew broader, "Your friends call you Sage of Halo and you have a duty to fulfill as well, a duty that is not yet finished."Her expression grew thoughtful, "Do you remember?You asked me once, 'Who heals the healer?'And I say this in answer, 'Those he heals, giving back what he gave.'"Suddenly, she reached up and kissed him gently on his lips.Caught off guard, Sage could only start in surprise when he surrendered himself to that kiss.Petals of iris swirled around them but Sage noticed only the vibrant body beneath his arms and his body taut with the sensations running through it.

It was Michie who finally pulled away, while Sage ran a caressing finger down her cheek."You are wise beyond your years, Sage of Halo, and I know you will always light the way and guide those who are lost."Again, Michie pressed herself into his arms.Sage clasped her in that tight embrace, stroking the long lavender hair.

"Michie, will I ever see you again?"

Michie smiled into his armor, "Surely.I will be watching you always and when your duty is done I will be waiting here for you."

"Then learn all you can about this world of spirits," Sage smiled back, "So you can teach me when I arrive."

"Oh I will," Michie laughed.

They stood for a long moment, amidst the flurry of iris petals, each loathe to break that loving embrace.But finally, they each felt the pulling of the conscious reminding them of where they ought to be.

Sage looked up, eyes sorrowful, "I guess . . . this means goodbye."

"No, think of it as 'Hello' for that is the greeting I will give you when we see each other again," Michie corrected him.

Sage smiled at that, "Then I say 'Hello' until we meet again."

Michie laughed at him and they enjoyed one more lingering kiss before parting, she back to the land where spirits tread and he back to the mortal realm where his body lay sleeping.Michie's figure dissolved among the falling purple petals and soon the field of irises began to fade as well.

"Michie," Sage whispered, "'Hello,' 'Hello' . . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage was humming to himself as he walked up the steps to his room.Rowen, who had beat him there looked up from his computer with an expression of bewilderment on his face.

"Well you're awfully happy, something good happen in school today or what?" Rowen quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Nah, nothing more than the usual," Sage answered with nonchalance, but his steps were light as he settled himself at his desk.

"Oh?Then what . . ."

"I might be eligible to go to Los Angeles for a couple weeks on a short exchange program," Sage grinned.

Rowen laughed at his expression, "Uh huh, that's grounds for happiness, I suppose.Not that I'm jealous mind you."

Sage quirked an eyebrow at that, "Mmm hmm, now I know what you're REALLY thinking."His gray eyes danced.

"You know what?I'm not talking to you anymore," Rowen pretended to grumble and turned back to his computer.

Sage couldn't stop smiling.It felt so good to be able to laugh and banter with his friends and to enjoy a life where there was no harder choice than deciding which college to go to.

"Hey guys!Dinner's ready!" Cye's voice floated from the downstairs kitchen and Rowen and Sage exchanged a look of glee.Cye's cooking was to be enjoyed whenever possible and the two didn't waste any time rushing downstairs where the sweet aromas of sautéed meat and spices greeted their nostrils.

Kento, Ryo, and Mia were already seated at the table, passing around the dishes and Cye emerged from the kitchen a moment later, carrying a bowl of freshly cut salad.

"Deeeeeelicious Cye!" Kento chortled as he dug into his food.

Cye laughed at him, "Thanks.But coming from you that's normal."

Kento made a face back at him and Ryo was laughing on the other end of the table.

Mia permitted a smile to spread across her face, "Perhaps, but your food IS always wonderful.I get a little envious of your talent sometimes."Cye blushed a deep pink and Sage had put his chopsticks down as he was taken over by mirth at Cye's expression.

"But you know, I've been wondering," Mia's voice grew thoughtful.

"'Bout what?" Kento said casually, biting into a piece of meat.

"That mural back at the shrine," her eyes strayed to Sage to check his reaction before continuing, "After you five came back through the gate, I remember seeing the mural on the ceiling and it was . . . different."

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked curiously, leaning forward slightly in his seat.And the others stopped eating long enough to here Mia's reply.

"Well . . . I could have sworn that the mural changed.The forest was painted in bright green and the ground was dotted with grasses.The sky was a bright blue with white clouds.There were pictures of people walking with leather packs and children playing outside, rolling on the ground with small puppies, all wearing smiles on their faces.And . . ."

"And what?" Rowen prodded her.

"And I thought I could have sworn I saw an image of a young girl with violet eyes and lavender hair smiling at someone in green samurai armor, holding a glowing no-datchi."Mia's gaze stole to Sage who was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Are you sure?" Sage asked.

Mia nodded, "There's no question, it was you Sage.I didn't mention it sooner because of . . . well," Mia trailed off awkwardly.

"And Michie," Sage whispered quietly, ignoring Mia's tone.He closed his eyes.But there were no tears, not this time._I promise Michie.I will do my duty as the gift you gave to me.And someday we'll meet.Perhaps it will be in a field of irises that stretch into the horizon . . ._

_When despair covers men's hearts_

_A face wreathed in gold _

_He who brings the gift of healing _

_Be the light to guide the lost and deliver them from darkness _

_Bearer of the wisdom _

_Beware the evil that lurks in realms of chaos _

_When earth, fire, wind, and water align _

_Yours is the sacrifice to me made _

_Wise one, open the gates with your wisdom_

_Let your spirit flow on the breath of heaven _

**~El Fin~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



End file.
